svet_velimarufandomcom_cs-20200214-history
O světě Velimaru
O projektu O světě Rasy a národy V současnosti ve světě dominují lidé, kteří se rozrostli do mnoha etnik a národů. Zatímco lid Velimaru a okolních knížectví jsou etnicky tzv. Slávové (historickou analogií jsou Slované), na západě ve Falcké říši žijí Falkové (analog. Frankové). Na východ od Velimaru se usadili Avaři (analog. Avaři a Hunové). Za mořem na severu žijí Skandové (analog. seveřané) a na jihu a dálném jihu potom Augorijci (analog. Arabové) a Núbijci (analog. Afričané). Ostatní hratelné rasy jsou ve srovnání s lidmi spíše na ústupu a jejich národy jsou tak poměrně věrně inspirovány jejich pravidlovými kulturami. Pozn.: Pozor na rozlišování termínů "etnikum", "národ" a "kultura". Kupříkladu lidé Velimarského velkoknížectví jsou národnostně Velimarci, etnicky jsou spolu s Vistulany a Bóji Slávové a kulturně (tak, jak jsou kultury definovány v pravidlech DrD II) jsou mezi nimi zastoupeni jak Lidé království, tak Osadníci a Barbaři. Co se Velimarského velkoknížectví týče, tak jde o lidské knížectví, takže 70 % obyvatel jsou lidé. Ti se živí zejména zemědělstvím (pěstování tuřínu, obilí, zeleniny a pastvou ovcí a krav, v menší míře pak sadařství, sběr lesních plodů, vinařství a rybníkářství), dále řemesly (zejména ve městech, v malé míře i v hradištích) a obchodem (Velimarem prochází důležitá severo-jižní obchodní stezka, tzv. Jantarová stezka) či jinými službami. Některé živí také dřevorubectví a smolařství, kamenictví a těžba nerostů. S elfy lidé moc do styku nepřicházejí, protože žijí spíše izolovaně. V některých hlubokých hvozdech či skrytých horských údolích však dosud stojí některé z dvanácti domů vznešených elfů pod vládou urozených elfích princů. O tom však drtivá většina lidí nemá ani potuchy. Mohlo by se zdát, že se elfové o záležitosti smrtelníků nezajímají, ale není to tak úplně pravdou. Jejich ušima a očima v zemích smrtelníků jsou tzv. durandir, noční poutníci. Ti cestují krajem mezi domy vznešených elfů a přináší do nich zvěsti ze svých cest. V hlubokých lesích žijí také lesní elfové, kteří se živí zejména sběrem a lovem. Zemědělství neprovozují, protože nechtějí kovovými nástroji jizvit matičku zemi. Pozn.: Termín "vznešení elfové" používáme jako synonymum Lidu pahorků z pravidel DrD II a termíny "durandir", "noční poutníci" a "noční elfové" používáme jako synonyma Lidu noci z DrD II. Hlubinní trpaslíci žijí ve svých královstvích v hlubinách hor. Naproti tomu horští trpaslíci žijí obvykle na povrchu v okolních horách, kde těží nerosty a pasou horské kozy. Většina trpaslíků jsou horníci, řemeslníci (kováři, zbrojíři, stavitelé, inženýři) či obchodníci. Proviní-li se trpaslík proti cti svého klanu či rodiny, musí si setnout vous a odejít do vyhnanství. Setnutý vous je tak u trpaslíků znamením vyhnanců. Pozn.: Termín Vyhnanci jsou zde synonymem Osamocených trpaslíků z DrD II. Půlčíci obvykle žijí v úrodných údolích, kde mají své vesnice. Živí se tam především zemědělstvím a o svět velkých lidí se příliš nezajímají. Jejich zelenina a ovoce jsou však obvykle vyhledávané v širém kraji. Někteří půlčíci si osvojili také život v lidských sídlech, kde se věnují řemeslům. A tu a tam se nějaký ten půlčík vydá do světa a stane se z něj tulák. Pozn.: Termín "půlčík" je námi preferovaným synonymem termínu "hobit". Kultura Horda, kterou lze nalézt v pravidlech DrD II, ve světě Velimaru neexistuje, protože nám k hobitům nesedí. Pokud ale chcete, můžete lidskou avarskou hordu zaměnit za hobití hordu. Krollové tradičně žijí na východních pláních, kde provázejí stáda zubrů a kočují. Sdružují se do kmenů zasvěcených velkým duchům. Lze tak například narazit na kmeny Velkého orla, Velkého medvěda, Velkého jelena, Velkého kance, Velkého rysa, Velkého zubra, Velké vydry, Velké lišky a Velkého hada. Tu a tam zavítá skupina krollích lovců do západních knížectví s nákladem zubřích kůží na prodej, či spíše na výměnu. Sami svým pláním říkají Velké pláně a střetávají se tu s avarskými nájezdníky. Na dálném severu prý také žijí takzvaní ledoví obři, divocí Krollové o nichž si Skandové vyprávějí strašidelné příběhy, ale jen málokterý z nich někdy nějakého viděl. A v civilizovaných zemích lze narazit na vyhledávané krollí žoldáky a otroky. Pozn.: Krollové z plání jsou většinou Hraniční krollové z pravidel DrDII. Ne všechny kmeny však žijí přímo na pláních, protože jejich hranice lemují hory, lesy, jezera a řeky. Lidská společnost Zatímco primitivnější lidské národy světa Velimaru (např. Skandové) si dosud zachovávají kmenovou a rodovou strukturu společnosti, ty vyspělejší (např. Velimarské velkoknížectví a Falcká říše) jsou již plně feudální. Většina velimarského lidu žije na venkově v malých vesnicích a živí se zemědělstvím. Ve městech žijí měšťané, kteří se obvykle živí řemesly, obchodem a službami. Představenými městských či vesnických obcí jsou rychtáři. Ti ve větších městech předsedají městským radám. Zemané jsou nižší šlechtou vlastnící půdu. Typický zeman vlastní 1-2 vesnice a zemanská panství v určitém regionu patří do určité okoliny. Té vládne vladyka, což je vyšší šlechtic přímo podřízený knížeti. Ti svým knížectvím vládnou s pomocí zemské rady. Knížata jsou dále obvykle vazaly králů. Velimarská knížata jsou ale jedinečná tím, že ze svého středu zvolili velkoknížete, který formálně tvoří mezičlánek mezi knížaty a východofalckým králem. Svou mocí mu však může konkurovat. Ve falcké říši je struktura společnosti obdobná, jen terminologie se liší. Úřad rychtáře se jmenuje richter. Na úrovni slávských zemanů jsou baroneti a hrabata a na úrovni slávských vladyků jsou baroni. Na úrovni knížat jsou potom vévodové, kteří jsou vazaly králů nebo přímo císaře. Východofalcký a západofalcký král jsou dále vazaly falckého císaře. Nadpřirozeno Zdroje inspirace Je zjevné, že svět Velimaru je budován jako alternativní historie reálného světa, konkrétně českých zemí v období 9. století n. l., kdy se zde rozkládala Velkomoravská říše. Ta v tomto období bojovala o autonomii s kdysi mocnou Franckou říší a z východu čelila hrozbě avarských nájezdníků. To znamená, že svět v podstatě nemá prázdná místa, protože vždy lze inspiraci hledat v reálných historických událostech. Zároveň nás však historická předloha nesvazuje, protože (1) stále zůstává jen inspirací a (2) velkomoravské období leží na pomezí doby mýtické a historické, takže v historických pramenech je spousta neúplných míst, která mohou vyplnit i vaše dobrodružství. Zatímco základní reálie jsou inspirovány střední Evropou v období raného středověku, samotná struktura a úroveň vyspělosti společnosti se podobá spíše středověku vrcholnému a pozdnímu. Pro tuto historickou odchylku jsme se rozhodli z prostého důvodu. Plně rozvinutá feudální společnost totiž, dle našeho názoru, nabízí podstatně vhodnější prostředí pro hraní DrD II. Tento oproti reálnému světu akcelerovaný vývoj lze přitom přikládat vlivu v mnohém pokročilejších fantastických ras a možná i magie. Svět Velimaru je dále také vytvořen se snahou propojit ho s příručkami DrD II. Proto jsme vyvinuli snahu začlenit do světa názvy postav a míst z jejich atmosférických textů a příkladů. Obecně jsme se snažili o vybudováni realistického fantastického světa, který v sobě má prvky světů Písně ledu a ohně, Zaklínače a Tolkienovi Středozemě. Z Písně ledu a ohně si bere realističnost, politické intriky a fakt, že každý může zemřít. Ze zaklínače si bere temnou středověkou atmosféru a zaměření na slovanské náboženství a mýtologii. Tolkienova Středozemě je potom největší inspirací pro mýtické rasy. Zde dokonce jdeme o krok dále, než u předešlých dvou zdrojů inspirace. Tolkien svoji Středozemi budoval jako "alternativní historii reálného světa", tedy stejně jako my budujeme svět Velimaru. Proto jsme se rozhodli pro synchronizaci a Tolkienovy příběhy tak vnímáme jako prehistorii našeho světa, jejíž mlhavý obraz přetrvává už jen v písních posledních izolovaných zbytků elfího lidu, které ještě v zemích smrtelníků dlí. Tolkien geekové tak tu a tam mohou zaznamenat spojitosti s touto nejstarší historií světa, tedy s Tolkienovou Středozemí. Charakteristickým rysem světa by mělo být také to, že není černobílý, všechny postavy mají své motivace a pro své názory a činy mají své více či méně logické důvody.